<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throttling smoke in the light of our six suns by manciissuperior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217474">Throttling smoke in the light of our six suns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manciissuperior/pseuds/manciissuperior'>manciissuperior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Rebellion, Science Fiction, Swearing, im getting better with tags haha, sad gay blockmen again, some light fluff but mostly angst, used wilbur soots music and a lot of indie songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manciissuperior/pseuds/manciissuperior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rebellion was everything to you, wasn't it?" he smiled at the chaos in front of him. “At first I thought you were really going to come home, but I was just too naive."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Throttling smoke in the light of our six suns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuk/gifts">yuuk</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoluwuqueen/gifts">smoluwuqueen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!<br/>quick disclaimer; i used mostly the actual names of the characters but that doesn't mean i ship real people! this is all for fun and giggles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   A hot, burning four sun-sunny morning dawned over the big city, which was already bustling with life despite the early hours — it might have been around half-past six. <br/>
George slowly rolled through the prickly grains of sand from one hand to the other, then sighed. He was in a very outer part of town - what had been used as agricultural land in the past, but since the scorching drought, everything has become extinct, like everywhere else. There was a period like this every year, but this year it covered a much larger area - which, frankly, was a cause for concern, understandably. Because of this, the strata who lived and worked there so far were more directed towards the more concentrated and central parts of the city - as they somehow needed a way to find a place to earn their monthly money for bread. So as he did, when the most rudimentary stages of the drought hit.<br/>
The brunette followed with his eyes as he touched the other from the palms of the dusty pieces of crystal to the other — like, the remnants of the destroyed, long-alive earth he had picked up from the depths. He loved coming out here at such early hours - before he had anything to do that day. He often did so because at that time he didn’t have to pay attention to the cacophony of the city, which was always there no matter what he did there, whatever others did there.</p><p>"My team found more information last night - we can start what we're planning with these," Clay sighed, breaking the silence that had settled over them so far.<br/>
“You also know I don’t support this Clay, there are so many things you could do differently, and yet you want to start a rebellion,” he turned to him. “I understand why you do it - I have to agree with some of that myself, but it could be so different. I do not want you to get hurt."<br/>
“I appreciate that,” he smiled at him,“ but you also know how the system currently works. You also know that with what you would consider optional and useful right now - it certainly wouldn’t work. Think about how many parts of our society are already torn, how differently everyone thinks about the situation, even if they want to change. Here, a method that could be attributed to the peaceful token - a thousand percent worth nothing. We've tried to talk to their heads dozens or even hundreds of times and we haven't gotten a centimeter further.”<br/>
"But…" got stuck, he didn't know what to say. "Think about what you're doing before you do it, remember that, please."<br/>
"Of course," Clay smoothed his face and smiled softly at him. "I would never do something to make sure gets me in trouble… or anyone else."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"George."<br/>
"Hm?" he looked over his shoulder at the blonde. They were just heading back — just before they both had to go to work — George was working in a bakery, while Clay was busy as the leader of the rebellion, which could specifically only be described as politics. "Do you want to talk about something?"<br/>
“I want to talk about uh... let’s say, we put everything up - and something goes wrong with me in any way. I’d like to ask you to get everything we have here together and don’t come back again. Really - and I mean that. ” George raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"And… now why did you tell me that?"<br/>
"The demonstrations will begin in one of the next four weeks - and I will lead them as an official exec, and that's why I'm afraid something will happen that none of us honestly wants."<br/>
"Oh," he got stuck. “Of… of course,” he swallowed and continued what he had been doing until then. He didn't think he would be ready to grasp what it was about then - so he didn't try. And he knew it wouldn't be the first time they'd talked about it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
And Clay really didn’t lie that even he himself didn’t know when things would start - considering that the weather was getting warmer and many would rather just leave the city before they were fried to death there. <br/>
Oh, when it started, however, they came back and there was complete chaos over the metropolis - but at first, it hadn't gotten so bad. At first.</p><p><br/>
  The situation was never as tense as it was then - but in the past, it also wasn't a dreamlike treatment of different social strata. The key figures in political life were not people - especially not those who took part in civic life, and that is why the tension between them developed at first.<br/>
  There was never a fun and fairy tale to live on the planet - they already knew this when the periodic droughts that affected only this particular part began, nothing else, no other big cities. <br/>
  The cities were simply located - according to which Sabura and its four Suns could be divided into four parts, which alternated every day to the throne over the planet. Because of this, the districts of big cities and their relatives have developed as well. The distribution was similar in terms of population - since the planet itself was not so large, the four areas were not so terribly distant from each other, no matter how completely they treated each other and as outsiders, robots were a big part of every society on the sand planet. <br/>
At first, there was no problem between the members of the two strata — everyone was perfectly fine with everyone, but things turned around when political life began to flourish — without people. Which, of course - knowing human nature - wasn’t very purposeful for them, and oh, how much they didn’t like it. Because of this, there have been many demonstrations over the years - each time unsuccessful in terms of their intended goal.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
  George sighed as he took a seat on one of the circular chairs on their balcony — it was dawn, but the outside space, which was already beginning to fill, was dimmed. At night, he felt as if the hesitant had been forced to knock and had been peeking up, as he was sitting outside on the patio — as if he were a little bird rising in the light of his favorite sun.<br/>
  As much as he was tired — twilight became his softest pillow that morning and so he looked down at the huge street that opened under his feet, on which even the smallest sign of life was rudimentary — as much as the constant hustle and bustle there could be called life.<br/>
  He sipped his tea at a slow pace — he had never loved coffee, and he glanced at the glass door, tormented by a weak wind, that led him to get to where he was. At first, he thought Clay had joined him, naively maybe - since how would he have joined him if he hadn’t been home? George hoped it was just the end of everything that was going on. Which is why he couldn't be with his sweetheart, because he couldn't see him. <br/>
  However, he knew of himself that he would only lie to himself if he trusted that he was only in a bad nightmare and should only get out of it. It would have been a shit talk that Clay would stay there and never leave - because he had done it a long time ago and George knew, oh how well he knew that if he came back to him, it would no longer be the same Clay who left him there then.<br/>
Instead of going on that line — after one last sip, leaving his mug on the table, he went back to the warmth of the apartment and began to prepare. Work does not wait for anyone. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Hey Toby,” poked the taller his shoulder.<br/>
“What? Do you need help in something Tommy? ” he raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"Will recently said we should go - more insurrections are planned and it's not very practical for us."<br/>
“Oh, sure! Wait a minute and we can go, I have to get my stuff. ” With this, the two boys left the hall where they had been so far - heading for the city streets where there were people, seemingly members of the demonstration.<br/>
  The said building was not far from them at all - a few minutes of faster walking, next to each other, they got there in time, which Tommy signaled to the people there with a loud “Good morning!”, and Toby just waved. They were welcomed — and they waited for them to begin — and everyone took their seats. <br/>
After a few minutes of silence and a few clicks, Wilbur cleared his throat and began to speak.<br/>
“Well, I’d like to outline today’s plan for all of you before anyone does any bullshit,” making his message felt, making quick eye contact with the two youngest participants. “Today they are organizing another demonstration, along the way they will get to the pedestrian space in the heart of the city and a few major streets in that area. I would like to ask you that if you do go out, try not to draw attention to yourself! This is the key right now if we want to be the smarter party in this whole mess. Don't cause more.”<br/>
Everyone nodded that they agreed, and Wilbur applauded. “Great! Everyone is doing what they want from now on, but you know what's important.” </p><p> </p><p>Toby and Tommy left the building together - just as they arrived not so long ago - so they could see what was happening outside, based on that which they could make some connection with the protesters. They themselves stood up for the already existing society, in the leadership of which they also participated on one level - as far as two sixteen-year-old kids could participate in the leadership of a huge center. <br/>
They disagreed with the protesters, they didn't agree even on a small level, so they did not even try to watch the uprising with good eyes - as far as it could have been possible - which had taken place almost every other day in the last two weeks. They were dangerous — oh, but how threatened they felt because of it, especially as they were known to a certain level in the circles of the bourgeoisie. <br/>
They decided to sit in the outer courtyard of an outdoor café that was already open, from where they could see what was going on, both ordering a cup of tea and a few small biscuits.<br/>
"Tommy."<br/>
"What?" he looked back at him.<br/>
“Do you think we are on the right side of this? I mean… I know how much you respect Wilbur - which is perfectly fine, just… Sometimes I really feel like they’re not the bad guys, it’s us. ”<br/>
"Toby, what the hell are you talking about?" he slapped the table. "Did you lose your fucking mind?"<br/>
“No! My God, don't think I want to leave you here or something - just think about it! Really, robots do nothing Tommy,” he pressed the word 'nothing' “They have been here for centuries and have achieved nothing but power, which is also used not in the best way.”<br/>
"Oh," Tommy stuck for a moment. "That doesn't mean they're useless Toby."<br/>
“Of course, I know! But on one part, I think it’s understandable why they’re so angry. ”<br/>
"I do not know what to say to this."<br/>
"Sure" he sipped into his tea, focusing more on the crowd of people gathering at a slow pace on the street.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
The day then passed much faster than anyone would have expected - a large percentage of people were out at the demonstration and a smaller one was working just as before. So did George, who slammed into the doorstep of their apartment shortly after the clock struck seven in the evening - indicating that he was working overtime again, for which the protest was responsible. <br/>
Taking off his shoes, he looked at the couch, and he saw someone there he had only been able to lure for a few minutes from outside for weeks, and even then, he was just talking about what was going on there. Or about who did what - who are Clay’s companions - and oh, George would have lied if he had said he wasn’t jealous of them because he couldn’t measure how much he was. He kept listening, in the nearly six minutes he was given every other day, what x and y were doing — not what Clay was doing or how he would have asked about how he was doing. He began to feel like a shadow, and with the fear that surrounded him, he thought so. It was like a gray cloud of dust bursting into the colorful fire of the city. <br/>
"Hi," the blonde smiled at him. "I have to leave soon, but I want to talk to you about something before that."<br/>
“Sure, wait a minute, please,” he muttered, and after unpacking his stuff, sat down on the quilt next to his sweetheart, who immediately reached for his hand and squeezed it.<br/>
“We’ve been going out almost every day for three weeks now and they never listen to us,” he sighed. “We’ve decided to strengthen what we’re doing in the coming days - and I think you know what I’m referring to. That's why I came. "<br/>
George didn't say anything at first, then for the second and third time — he couldn't find the right answer.<br/>
“I want to say goodbye - if perhaps the worst would happen to me out there. I have no idea what will happen and I just can't say anything about it. ”<br/>
"Couldn't you just not go?"<br/>
"George, please don't start this," he shook his head gently. "I can not do that."<br/>
“Who dictates to you what and when you can do it? Aren't you running this filthy nest?”</p><p>“It won’t be better if you cry darling, only the salt from the tears, only that remains,” he smoothed his face. "I don't want to say goodbye to you either - but you know what I'm fighting for, I can't stop until we achieve anything." George just nodded. “I’m really scared of what’s coming, and not just that - I’m even scared of myself. We don't know what they're capable of, nor do they know what we're up to - I don't want you to get in trouble George… Who really knows what they could do.”</p><p>“Promise me please, promise me again - if this shit is over and I don’t come back, you just get out of here. The world stands in front of you George, with open doors. I don’t want you to waste time on me what you could even use for your own happiness.”<br/>
"Come home Clay, just come home." The blonde nodded, and a few minutes later only the door closed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
  What happened next was historical - but these books were a thousand times faster, faster than they had ever seen. At first, things really didn’t go wrong. At first.<br/>
  What happened then was almost indescribable - buildings became one with the ground while the crowns of fire embraced them, hundreds of people became sand in the same way. There had never been so many screams in any of their Suns, and there had not been so many tears on the paved roads - all at the collapse of the first buildings.<br/>
 And the chaos had only just begun.<br/>
  There was constant strife between the supporters of the two sides - which is why it was as awful as it was.<br/>
The leaders of the two main sides did not try to talk to each other once - perhaps to find a solution - but they never baked the way they covered it. One of the parties must have exaggerated or overreacted to what he said, and as a result, they never managed to agree on anything a little.</p><p>  It’s been around eleven weeks since then - nearly four months and oh what happened during that time was chaos. The chaos started slowly at first and then hit all of them in the face like a bullet - and there was no stop.</p><p>  There was no one up anymore, and the silence just came now — the silence who was pleading for champagne, which brought the noise — the noise that George could never forget. The noise that filled all the screams coming from the smoke, including what decided the end - The rebels failed. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
  A hot two sun-sunny morning dawned over the big city, to which this marker no longer applied - since how could a large pile of ruins have been called a big city?<br/>
  George slowly rolled through the prickly grains of earth from one hand to the other, then sighed. He had been here a long time - he didn't even remember what he had done so far, fear had pressed on him too hard.<br/>
  Sitting on top of the city, he watched the world burn around him — because the fire never subsided, no matter how much they wanted it to be. He watched how the rays of the suns were trying to break through the huge clouds of thick smog that made his lungs feel tight in his chest. And oh, oh how he felt that there was no more and he was just going deeper and deeper into the nothingness he could call life a point ago. What was he waiting for? Death, if it came maybe. <br/>
  He watched as the pieces of crystal flow slowly from one palm to the other and how they became one with the earth beneath them as they fell out of there.<br/>
"The rebellion was everything to you, wasn't it?" he smiled at the chaos in front of him. “At first I thought you were really going to come home, but I was just too naive. I should have known it would be when I heard what you were doing to someone out there - oh, god. ” He wiped the sweat away from his face. "I'm sorry you had to fight for what you've always wanted, Clay." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
"Your city gave me asthma, so that's why I'm fucking leaving."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed the fic! thank you so much for reading it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>